


not alone

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Alec Lightwood, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Canon, like.... that's the fic really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Alec comes home to find Magnus taking care Catarina.A look at how Alec finds himself fitting in Magnus' family.





	not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Raph's still a vampire in this because I said so. Otherwise pretty much fits with post show canon.

Alec was exhausted. It had been a long day of going through old, dusty paperwork. His eyes felt dry and he had probably breathed in more dust that was strictly healthy. Such were the joys and excitements of being Inquisitor at times. Some of the ancient handwriting made Alec very glad for the invention of typewriters and computers as he was spending the month expunging unjust downworlder criminal records. Alec felt good about the work, but right now what he really needed was a mug of tea and go to sleep.

He slipped into the loft, taking off his coat and toeing off his boots, listening for Magnus. He wasn't sure if there might still be a client meeting or a visiting dignitary, even though it was past dinner time. His husband kept all sorts of company in his role of making sure the downworld stayed connected and safe. If Alec was out late with his work, Magnus often wouldn’t stop his own. 

Alec heard soft voices, and followed them to his and Magnus' bedroom. Feeling his eyebrows rise, Alec gently pushed the door open, peeking around it.

Magnus and Catarina were sitting against the headboard, both dressed in their pajamas, blankets around their shoulders, mugs cupped in hands. Alec smiled at the sight, then caught that Catarina had tears on her cheeks. Moving fully into the room, Alec whispered, "Hey."

Magnus and Catarina both looked up at him, Catarina hastily wiping her cheeks. Alec moved closer, and Magnus held up a hand. "You can only enter the sanctuary if you are wearing pajamas."

Alec tried not to look incredulous, considering it was his bed, but he didn't want Catarina to feel like she was intruding. It was clear she wasn’t in a place to be alone. He must have not been entirely successful because Catarina chuckled, "Sorry to impose."

"Never, you're always welcome," Alec responded, hoping she heard the truth in those words. "I'm going to shower." He went and gathered some sweatpants and a soft shirt that once had been Magnus'.

When he returned, Magnus and Catarina were where he left them, curled towards each other. Catarina was nodding to whatever Magnus was saying, but Alec didn't think she believed him. Her lips were pinched, eyes distant and glassy.

Alec moved and sat on her other side. In the over two years Alec had been married to Magnus, he'd become to view Catarina as something of a sister. And if Izzy was crying, Alec would do whatever he could to cheer her up. Leaning his shoulder against her own he asked, "What happened?"

Magnus looked over at him, eyes sad. Alec reached out to him, taking his hand and pressing a quick kiss to his knuckles. Holding Alec's hand tight, Magnus explained, "Cat lost one of her patients today."

Alec turned to looked at Catarina, who nodded. "He wasn't any older than Madzie."

Alec's heart ached, feeling heavy in his chest. He could only imagine what that was like. And Catarina, she had no doubt seen many of her patients not make. But she was so caring, always open and empathetic, much like Magnus. To have seen so much and still care so deeply...

"It's hitting a little harder because Ragnor would usually join Magnus in keeping me company," Catarina whispered, voice rough.

Alec nodded, resting a hand on Catarina's back. When she leaned into his touch, he began to rub soothing circles. He then remembered something he found while he was elbows deep in records. Standing, he crossed to where he'd left his phone, snagging a blanket off a chair so that he could wrap it around himself. He settled back by Catarina, pulling up his phone camera roll. Opening his newest, he held it for Catarina and Magnus to read.

"That's Ragnor's handwriting," Magnus said, leaning closer.

"He apparently insisted on adding a note to one of his Clave Violation records," Alec said, letting Catarina hold the phone so she could read it. "I can only guess as to the “fugitives” he was harboring..."

"To Whom it May Concern," Catarina read, a smile growing on her face. "I suggest you review an encyclopedia entry for 'fugitives.' On the day in question, I was hosting tea for a couple of close friends. One might be so bold to call them my family. When your Shadowhunters came to my door to consult me in the capacity as High Warlock, my friends decided to leave. This was not because they were running away because of any crime (except maybe ones of fashion, but who am I to judge), but rather because your Shadowhunters are arseholes and they didn’t want to talk to them. I would like to note this as an official complaint, and also note that I have not been paid for my latest ward repair. What is done can be easily undone, so I expect payment promptly. Sincerely, Ragnor Fell, High Warlock of London."

"They kept this?" Magnus asked, looking over at Alec.

"Apparently," Alec shrugged. "I expunged all his crimes listed, as well as what I could find of yours Catarina."

"I wish I’d left such letters," Catarina shook her head with a chuckle, passing the phone back. 

"What about my records?" Magnus leaned forward. He passed a tea cup to Alec, fresh tea in it, warm and filled with honey.

"I'm not allowed to work with your records," Alec admitted with a huff. "Due to something about a conflict of interest... You wouldn't know anything about that?"

"I’ll have to think about it," Magnus tapped his chin, and Catarina gave him a shove.

"You’re both disgusting," she complained, though she finally had a smile.

"Where is Madzie?" Alec asked. It was too early for the little one to have been put to bed, so she probably wasn’t napping in the guest room.

"Raphael was watching her today," Catarina said, finishing her own tea. Alec reached to place the mug on a bedside table, but she merely vanished it back to the kitchen. "I asked him to take care of her a little longer."

"He's a good boy," Magnus smiled, and Alec rolled his eyes. Raphael didn't like Alec that much, and seemed to accept him only as long as he made Magnus happy. As Alec planned to do that forever, he assumed he would be able to win Raphael over at some point in the next centuries.

"How's Madzie's spell work?" Alec asked, sipping his tea. It was perfect, minty and sweet and soothing his throat after all the dust.

"She's getting better at summoning by leaps and bounds! She really takes to magic theory even though she’s so young." Catarina turned her back Magnus so she was facing Alec. Magnus began to massage her shoulders.

Alec listened as Catarina went into detail about the spells Madzie had learned, and then as Catarina and Magnus talked about what she should learn next for her potion work. She was getting old enough that she could do most of the potion work on her own, though she still needed a lot of supervision. Alec was starting to understand a little bit of the craft just from listening and watching Magnus, but the theories Catarina and Magnus went into now were far over his head. He loved to listen though, loved to getting to be apart of this. 

They all slowly grew sleepier, and Alec was glad to see Catarina seemed to be feeling much better. She was smiling and her tears had dried. At some point Alec switched sides of the bed, but he needed to cuddle his husband for a certain amount of time each day. Legally. He should submit a law about it. Wrapping his arms around Magnus waist, he relaxed. 

Alec drifted off to Catarina and Magnus talking about fashion choices made in the '70s. Alec assumed the 1970s, and tried to make a note to himself to ask Catarina for pictures if she had them. She was truly the best source of embarrassing Magnus stories.

Alec woke up a couple hours later, body tensed as he sat up. He was alert, having heard the sound of the front door opening and shoes in the entryway. Alec knew that no one but their family could make it through the wards. Looking down at Magnus, who was now sleeping in the center of the bed, Alec knew he would be awake if anything tampered with the wards. Catarina was curled on Magnus' usual side, hair scarf bright in the moonlight coming in through the window.

Still, Alec felt his body tense once more. But then he recognized the little feet running towards the door to the bedroom. It was still cracked and Madzie plowed right in. She paused to take stock of the bed, before grinning wider and taking a running leap to get on.

"Alec!" she called seeing him awake and crawling over Magnus to get to him.

Magnus groaned as a small elbow probably dug into his spleen. Alec scooped Madzie up and settled her on his lap. 

"Sweet pea?" Magnus murmured, cat eyes opening and the pupils going wide to see in the dark. Alec had to stop a laugh. Apparently Magnus could recognize his niece just by her internal organ poking elbows.

"Hi Magnus!" Madzie said. She was very squirmy, which Alec knew meant she was overtired and also probably had too much sugar.

"What the he--- heck is going on here?" Raphael asked. Alec wondered when it had become rather normal to have a vampire just wander into his house. Then again, he wasn't questioning the three warlocks now piled into his bed. It was just how life went. He ducked his head so Raphael wouldn’t see his smile.

"Shhh!" Madzie said, much too loudly to be of much help. "Mommy is sleeping!"

"Not anymore," Catarina grumbled but moved to sit up. She reached over and Alec passed Madzie to her. Catarina changed her daughter into pajamas with a wave of her fingers, and when laid back down. Madzie cuddled close, maybe sensing a bit of the melancholy that lingered around Catarina.

"I was concerned when you didn't contact me as to where I should bring her," Raphael said to Catarina, and he genuinely sounded worried. Raphael cared more than he let on, Alec knew, and that was how Alec was going to get him. He and Raphael would be friends, no matter what the vampire thought.

"Sorry my dear," Catarina said, reaching a hand out. Raphael moved closer, and gently took it. "Thank you so much for taking care of her."

"Whenever you need," Raphael promised.

Alec watched all this, then glanced down to see Magnus was looking up at him. Alec felt himself blush and was glad for the darkness. Magnus was looking at Alec that way he did sometimes, like he couldn't believe Alec was there, was real. Alec decided there was only one thing to do when Magnus looked at him like this- softly and in love. And that was to hold him tight, so he couldn't deny that Alec was right there. That they were in all this together. Laying back down. Magnus’ arms went around his waist and Alec pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Catarina, they're being disgusting and domestic again," Raphael said, and it was as close his drawling voice would go to a whine.

"You're in our bedroom," Alec grumbled, tucking his face into Magnus shoulder. The familiar smell of sandalwood and the mint from the tea filled his senses. Magnus rested his chin on Alec's hair.

"He's got a point," Magnus said, a warm chuckle rippling through his body. Alec smiled against his neck.

"You're the one who seems to have invited Catarina for a sleepover," Raphael said. The bed dipped and Alec didn't look up to see why. He was warm and sleepy and wrapped in his husband's arms.

The bed shuttered a bit and Alec guessed someone had magicked a little bigger as their new companion joined. Alec found himself not particularly concerned. He knew this wasn’t the first time something like this happened. What was new was Madzie and himself. Alec knew that Magnus had lived closely with both Catarina and Raphael, and with Ragnor, and had probably fallen asleep in a puppy pile with them. They were family after all, and immortality would be very lonely without those to share it with.

Alec let himself relax as Magnus complained Raphael was going to hog the blanket and Catarina told Magnus to just make the comforter bigger. Madzie shushed them all again, which caused everyone to chuckled. Alec fell asleep soon after that, feeling safe, feeling his guard down. They were part of his family now, and he was honored to be a part of theirs.


End file.
